


Hotels, Haylofts, Huts and Haciendas

by jezebel



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: Wherever the roads takes us, it leads us back to home...
Relationships: Stuart Alan Jones/Vince Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hotels, Haylofts, Huts and Haciendas

Part 1 - Wherever the Road Takes Us.

Vince hadn't ever really thought how much organisation it would take to travel around the world until he had decided that it was time to do it. The problem with being a born worrier was that spontaneity did not come naturally and that he was more inclined to plan everything down to the last minute detail than just go with the flow. Stuart was more instinctive, he would just pick up sticks and go, Vince couldn't do that, they were half way down the M6 and on their way to London when Vince decided that they needed to go back to get some clothes, to check on Hazel and to make sure that he had turned off the gas. Stuart wanted nothing more than to dump him on the side of the motorway, he would have done too if he had not thought that he would be arrested, something that kind of defeated the point of them being on the run. Instead he told Vince to get a life, that he was a stupid twat and a dozen other derisions that caused Vince to stop twittering and study the monotonous fields out of his window instead.

London was as it had been when they had left it a few years before, not much changed in the city, even the London Eye and Millenium Dome had done little to affect the city. It was as Manchester, the same dull people going about their same mediocre lives. Vince was sick of being a follower, now he wanted to be someone more than Assistant Manager of Harlo's. He remembered seeing Raiders of the Lost Ark with Stuart, finally he was going to get to be Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones; explorer and adventurer. He just hoped that they did not come across any snakes.

\-------------------------

They were sitting on the plane and Vince was thanking every deity that Stuart was as organised as he was. Vince was having kittens about leaving everything behind, he was at sixes and sevens and would be no use to anyone when he was like that. Stuart was a pragmatist, he had arranged for the Jeep to be shipped out, telling Vince that if they were going to be outlaws that they at least had to do it in style and that if they were going to the states that they were at least taking a decent car with them. Stuart had booked tickets, booked hotels and charged it all to his credit cards without a word of the cost. Vince knew that Stuart had said "No Passengers" but they would have to discuss costs too, Vince wasn't going to be a freeloader anymore than he was going to be a passenger.

"So, you think that they're already mourning the loss on Canal Street?" Stuart asked as he put his phone away. The last calls had been made and now all he wanted to do was enjoy his holiday.

"Probably having a party that there is a chance that someone else will get a look in with you off the scene." Vince said jokingly. Stuart huffed.

"Still plenty more men out there, plenty more shags." Stuart said, he knew that Vince was waiting for him and in his meaner moments he used that to his advantage.

"Dunno though, they could have all sorts. I mean, there are more diseases in some places. Remember those Brazilian parasites that bloke had, could catch anything."

"Just have to do you then won't I?" Stuart asked cruelly. "After all, you've been nowhere."

"Yeah." Vince said, it was small, almost quiet and he was obviously hurt by the statement. Stuart regretted saying it immediately, they had only just rebuilt the bridges that the Rosalie incident had burned and now he was beginning to break them again. There was one way that he could fix this, one thing he could say that would mend the hurt.

"I could." Stuart said truthfully, he took Vince's hand in his and looked at him directly. "We could try, go where no one knows us and try to be the lovers that everyone wants us to be."

Vince was silent. That was it, the big declaration or display that he had waited sixteen years for and dreamed of countless times. That was the problem with fantasies he supposed, they were never the same in the real world as they were in your dreams; never as real and certainly not as magical.

"Vince?" Stuart asked, slightly uneasily. Had he done the wrong thing?

Vince heard the panic in Stuart's tone, his uneasiness was evident. Doing what he always did Vince turned off his own feelings in order to deal with Stuart, he had been putting the Irish lad first for years, now was no exception.

"It's a big step." Vince said, it was a pathetic attempt even from a twat like him but Stuart was the one for words, Vince was more the type that would come up with the witty or true response the next morning while he sat in the bath. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm not going to change my mind if that's what you mean." Stuart said defensively. Vince didn't want him like that, when Stuart got on a defensive he got mean and when he got mean the real and hurtful truths came out.

"Okay." Vince said. "We'll give it a go."

"You'll give me a go, you mean." Stuart said with a playful glint in his eye and Vince wondered what it was that he had gotten himself into this time. He supposed that only time would tell.

\----------------------

After an uncomfortable silence Vince had asked for a pillow so that he could get some sleep, neither he nor Stuart wanted to talk anymore about the conversation that they had had. On hindsight it was a bad idea to give Stuart any time to plan an attack, of course Vince was not expecting one and that too was something that he should have planned for. Stuart was always playing practical jokes and Vince was sure that as soon as he tired of this one the egg would be on his face.

Vince woke to the feeling of feather light kisses on his neck, he was sure that he was dreaming and batted away the imaginary suitor, when his hand met with a real face he sat up and was immediately wake.

"Charming." Stuart said as he rubbed his cheek where Vince had hit him. "You could have warned me that you were violent. I might have to rethink this whole thing if you are going to be abusive."

"Oh God� I'm so sorry�" Vince said, there was a tone of panic in his voice as he searched his mind for a way to make it up to Stuart. Stuart's face broke into a huge grin and Vince knew that he had been had, there was a gentle kiss and another grin as Stuart saw the guilt drain away from Vince's features, although there remained some sorrow in his eyes.

"Now that you are awake I think we ought to do something." Stuart said. "I think I might head off to the bathroom."

Vince was confused, he didn't know why Stuart had to wake him up if he needed to piss, it wasn't as if he needed someone to hold it for him, unless�

"Are you going to come with me?" Stuart asked lasciviously, "or are you going to follow in a minute, less conspicuous that way." Vince was blushing as he realised exactly what it was that Stuart was suggesting.

"Stuart�" Vince said, he didn't know where to begin telling his friend that he was not about to have a fumble in the toilet cubicle, especially not one that was built for vertically and spatially challenged contortionists.

"Come on. Live a little." Stuart dared him. Vince let out a sigh, he was whipped and he knew it, Stuart would probably pull him in there and then ream him out about the fact that he was so gullible as to fall for the fact that Stuart was actually going to shag him but Vince would do it anyway, just in case this time was the one time that the offer was genuine.

Stuart left and a minute later Vince got up to follow, for the first time he was glad that they had the first class compartment almost to themselves, the few other passengers that were there were too busy working or sleeping to notice him going toward the toilet. When he got to the cubicle he knocked on the door and was not surprised to hear a voice whisper.

"What's the password?" Stuart asked, Vince let out a dramatic sigh, these things were never easy.

"Twilight." He guessed as he did so he heard a click he realised that he had either been right or Stuart was just letting him off. He saw a hand snake out of the door and felt himself being pulled into the small cubicle. The next thing that Vince was aware of was being pushed up against the wall and Stuart working one of his thighs between Vince's own. Their lips met in a bruising kiss and it was unlike any that they had shared before. Vince realised that this was it, this animalistic act was probably going to be the only time that he got to be with Stuart and it was going to be in a cramped airplane toilet with a tap digging into his back. The complete unromance of it all was like a bucket of cold water being poured straight down the front of his pants. There was nothing but lust behind this and he had wanted it to be so much more. Stuart was tasting his collar bone, nipping and sucking as his hands deftly unbuttoned Vince's shirt. Vince could not stop the tears that fell, he tried to memorise what that hot mouth felt like as it sucked him but it was too painful for him to think of this being Stuart, if it was a shag he would bare it but he had never wanted being with his best friend to be like that.

Stuart moved back up to kiss the slightly swollen lips and saw a bead of sweat trickle down Vince's face, he got as far as tasting it before he looked up and saw that the salty trail was not sweat but tears that Vince was crying. He felt his heart break as he saw the look in Vince's eyes, there was none of the love that so often shined in those eyes, not even the lust that he had seen directed at so many there was just pain and anguish; Vince was not enjoying the experience he was merely enduring it. Stuart stopped what he was doing and began to stroke away the tears using the pads of his thumbs; all exploration had ceased. Stuart may not be the most patient of lovers but he was considerate and there was no point having sex with an unwilling partner.

"Shhh�" Stuart said softly as he kissed the eyelids that had fallen shut to hide Vince's feelings. "What�s wrong?"

Vince wanted to tell him, he wanted to say that this was not how it was supposed to be but that would mean admitting that he wanted something that he could not have, that he wanted a happy ending. The last time he had hoped for one of those he had been a lot younger than he was then and no one had ever given him a father like the one that he wanted, he had stopped believing in fairy tales then and he was not about to admit that he was daring to hope again. Instead he reached up and tried to reinitiate the heat of the moment before, to try to rekindle the spark that Stuart had felt. Vince tried to pull Stuart in for a snog but all he got was the gentle kisses of a lover, if there was something that he did not need it was Stuart's pity and he began to cry again at the futility of the moment.

"It's okay." Stuart said. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." His tone was softer than Vince had expected, he had assumed that he would be mocked for not wanting this but instead Stuart seemed to be accepting it. "Let's just go back to our seats. It'll be time to land soon anyway."

Vince nodded, he had ruined the only chance that he would ever get he knew that Stuart didn't have the same shag twice, still they were at least still friends and that was more than he could hope for.

\-------------------

Stuart took the opportunity that the landing gave to watch his friend. Vince had been with him for sixteen years, had been at his side and following him around for all of that time and he had never once said no, not until today. Stuart had always prided himself on knowing what it was that made Vince tick but he was not sure why it was that his friend had said no, unless it was more than just a shag that Vince wanted. The very thought scared Stuart, he had seen his own parents go through a hellish marriage, always playing the kids off one against the other and trying to make them say which was their favourite. Then there was the arguing, the petty squabbles and he had heard that your libido fell tragically as soon as you settled down, he was not sure that he was ready for that.

Vince tried to stop the tears, he was not usually so emotional, he cried at the important things but even Phil's funeral had not brought out the tears, he didn't know why he was crying now.

Stuart saw the fight that Vince was having trying to hold it all together and he felt his already breaking heart shatter a little further. This was Vince, surely he could try it, he had once told Hazel that he could not get the blood but the hard on he had in the bathroom was counter evidence enough that he should at least give it a chance. He had never thought that it was possible to have love, friendship and lust all together, he had always thought that having just the two with Vince made him luckier than most men alive, straight or gay, now he wondered if he could risk looking for the great sex as well. He supposed that there was only one way to find out.

\---------------------

The ride to the hotel was awkward to say the least, for two friends that had known each other longer than anyone else had and who apparently knew all there was to know there was surprisingly little conversation. Vince had always said that he couldn't sleep with Stuart because he wouldn't be able to look him in the eye and wouldn't know what to say, apparently it was the same for failed attempts too. He should have remembered the weeks of awkward silences and aborted phone calls after the Barry Sheen affair, to make the same mistake twice was just careless.

Stuart was wondering if Vince would ever forgive him for making it a sordid affair in a toilet, of course their first time would be better than that. Stuart had thought that it was just about a shag, you could take a shag anywhere; A lover on the other hand deserved romance, candlelight, music, the whole shebang. Stuart had never done lovers before, not unless they were someone else's, it would be an adventure to try and wine and dine Vince into bed with him, but more important than getting him into his bed was keeping him in his life.

"We're nearly at the hotel." The driver said, Stuart was sure that even he could sense the hostility in the back of his cab but he was not paid to think he was paid to drive. Stuart supposed that they would take a lot of cabs while they waited for the Jeep, he was not relying on public transport that was for sure.

"Thanks." Stuart said, the first word he had spoken since they got off the plane, Vince had not even chattered on when he was at the airport, usually he would comment on absolutely everything. That was how Stuart knew that Vince was really upset, when he was just nervous or a little pissed he would twitter on nineteen to the dozen, like at his party, but when he got really pissed he went quiet, a guilty thought of after Phil's funeral made Stuart cringe. He didn't ever want Vince to get silent again.

"Here we are." The driver said as he pulled up in front of the grand but pedestrian Grand Rivera Hotel. Stuart had wanted to get only the best, he was paid half a million a year and had spent less than half of that, with money as no object he decided that he would try to give Vince the holidays that he had always talked of, they were not getting off to a very good start.

Stuart got out and went around to the side where Vince was, his friend had opened the door and climbed out before he got the chance to, Vince did not wait for the bags and instead wandered toward the hotel. Stuart supposed that he was tired, usually he would have complained about letting a bell boy get the bags even though it was their jobs, Vince hated being waited on. Stuart smiled as he thought that over and then raced to catch up with Vince. Getting their room would be hard for the other man as it was all in his name.

"Can I help you?" The snooty man asked as he took in Vince's dishevelled state and his less than designer suit, even though Stuart had tried Vince rarely wore the Armani or Gucci that Stuart went for.

"Yes please, we have a room under the name of Jones." Stuart said curtly as he reached around Vince and handed the man his credit card. The receptionist went from hostile to helpful in 0.2 seconds and plastered on the plastic smile that was part of the package in the hospitality industry wherever you went. Stuart retaliated with his usual bored expression but placed a calming hand on Vince's waist.

"I�There seems to be some mistake." The receptionist said as he looked at the computer screen. "We have only one room; a double; under that name."

"That's the one." Stuart said as he leaned a little closer. The hotel employee tried his best not to judge, he had not expected them to be a couple but he supposed that they were not the first and the customer was always right.

"Very Good, sir. I'll have the bags sent up to your room. It's P1, on the top floor." He said as he handed over the two cards, one a key and the other Stuart's platinum card. "Room service is 24 hours and you can contact us by dialling #100. Please enjoy your stay."

Stuart smiled in thanks and then led Vince toward the elevators, as they stepped away he felt Vince shrug off the hand he had on his hip and walk swiftly to the lifts. Stuart knew that he had his work cut out for him.

\-------------------------

Vince took the key card from Stuart so that he could open the door and then went straight inside. Ordinarily he would have taken stock of the room, awed at all of the fixtures and fittings and twittered on about the expense of it all but he just sat motionless on the plush sofa and laid his head back. Stuart could see how tired he was from the stress around his eyes and wanted to suggest that Vince get into bed but how could he before they talked?

"Vince?" Stuart said as he sat next to his friend, he left enough space that Vince had room to breathe but was close enough that he could touch him. "I want to apologise."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Vince replied but his voice was flat, exhausted almost.

"There is too." Stuart said with a slight smile at the argument. "I ought to have realised that you deserve so much more than a quick fuck in a toilet stall, I could have gotten that fifteen years ago on Canal Street if that was all I wanted." Stuart said, reminding Vince of their first night out when they had hidden a lot of the evening in the toilet stall in Babylon.

"Stuart�" Vince tried to interrupt but he was cut off by a sweet kiss. They shared all types of kisses, sloppy snogs and friendly pecks but this type was new to their friendship. "I�" Another kiss stopped him protesting. This time Vince settled in to it, even he had only a certain limit of fight before he would just give in and go with the flow.

Stuart sighed softly as he too settled into the kiss, there was no agenda here, no shag that he would have to kick out in the morning and no urgency to get the guy off as soon as possible. This was Vince, his friend, his lover, so much more than a shag.

Vince was the first to pull away, not because he was fighting for breathe or because he wasn't enjoying himself but because he wanted to know if this was more than just a pity shag, if this was real. A look at the kiss swollen lips and half lidded eyes of his friend spoke of the fact that Stuart definitely wanted this as much as he did but he did wonder if this was more than a once in a lifetime opportunity, still he had passed up just that earlier and he was not about to do it again.

"Bedroom?" Vince asked as he pulled Stuart up to his feet. Stuart stumbled a little as he tried to find his balance, the kiss had left him off kilter and now he was rapidly trying to catch up. He could not find his voice so he answered by taking Vince's hand and leading him to the bedroom, hoping that it was as nice as it had looked in the brochure because he was suddenly realising that Vince deserved only the best.

Vince took the time to appreciate the splendour of the room this time, whether through nervousness or wonder Stuart was not sure but he was glad that he had booked the Penthouse. Even if they were not shagging it would be nice to see the views of the city from a great height.

"WOW. Great view." Vince said as he looked out of the large window. Stuart saw an opportunity that was too good to miss, sidling up behind Vince he ran his hands down his friend's stomach and placed them low on his hips, then he leaned in close and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yeah, it is." The breathy murmur obviously had the desired effect as Stuart felt Vince shiver in response where usually he would have gotten a snide comment. Vince moved back into the arms and allowed himself to be hold, again changing the pace of the seduction. Stuart wondered if this was important, as if Vince were savouring each and every moment of the experience. Whatever it was that Vince wanted he would make sure his friend got.

"What do you like?" Stuart asked, usually the question was hurried during a moment of mutual self-gratification but now he really just wanted to know.

"Anything." Vince said as he felt a hand slide down from its safe position on his hip to the less safe place at his belt buckle. Stuart was deftly sliding the belt from its home in the loops of his trousers and was pulling it out, beginning to undress Vince. "Everything." He felt the hand on the fastening of his trousers and let out an involuntary gasp as the hand undid it and then worked his zip down with a hand that slid down the front of his body, the only barrier between the hand and his now throbbing cock the too thin layer of his cotton briefs.

Stuart paused when he heard the sound, not sure if he was doing it right, he was a dab hand at bringing a guy off but usually it was only for his own gain, now although he really wanted to relieve some of the strain in his own hard cock it was Vince that mattered. It was only ever Vince that mattered.

"We never did finish that wank." Vince said as he found his voice, the hand had stopped moving and for now at least was just a warmth against his otherwise goosefleshed skin.

"Vince, you deserve so much more than a wank." Stuart said. "so much more than a fuck, so much more than me." Each of these was punctuated with a kiss. "Hazel was right though, there could be a hundred Camerons and you'd still want the one man that was never good enough for you."

"No." Vince said, it was a feeble denial though and Stuart knew that he was right. All those years when he had wanted to find someone else for Vince he had really been denying his friend the one man that Vince actually wanted; him. "It's not like that."

"Vince. Admit it, you want me." Stuart said as he rubbed his hand on Vince's now aching cock. "No excuses, I don't care if it has been six months or that your last shag was some useless Australian Bastard, this is for me." Stuart said as he turned Vince so that he was facing him and then began to lower the trousers as he lowered himself onto his knees. The briefs were all that was left between Stuart and the organ that he wanted, pulling them down carefully so as not to cause pain Stuart moved closer until he could feel the tip of Vince's cock on his lips.

"All for me." He uttered softly so that the words caused Vince to shudder as the cool air hit him and then there was no more words as Stuart took the whole of Vince's sex into his mouth. Sucking and licking as he would any other shag but being careful to transfer all the words that he could not say in the one act.

Vince was in awe, it was rare that Stuart sucked cock, he always complained that his shags were crap at giving head and why should he reciprocate; there was always an excuse but the main one was always that - no one gave head like Stuart Jones. Now with the full expertise at his perusal Vince could see why Stuart often had a problem, he was amazing and given that standard no wonder no one could match up. If Stuart hadn't picked that moment to try sucking Vince's brains out through his balls Vince may have gotten worried but he was far too caught up in the sensation to worry about whether or not he would be able to return the favour.

Stuart felt the climax coming as he worked Vince's balls in his hands, rolling them and petting them gently, they rose slightly and he knew what was about to occur. Taking as much of Vince into his mouth as possible Stuart worked the member as he came and then carried on his ministrations until Vince was completely flaccid. Vince would have fallen had Stuart not had a good hold of him, he was in an almost boneless state of relaxation as Stuart stood and supported both his own and Vince's weight. Moving them both over to the bed was a chore but it was well worth it when he heard the contented purr from Vince. Stuart had always been a snuggler, Vince played more of a supportive role but it appeared that after sex Vince would be just as snugly. Stuart was sure that he would enjoy finding out these new facets of Vince's personality.

"Mmm." Vince murmured as Stuart got into the bed behind him, trying not to disturb his now painfully hard cock. He wanted nothing more than to take Vince, to feel the tight, warm cavern of Vince's arse but he was not about to use Vince in that way and instead decided that it was easier to finish himself than disturb the bliss out that Vince was having. It only took a few tugs before he came, spilling his seed in his own hand and not for the first time having Vince's name on his lips as he did so. It was only as he had felt for himself that Stuart realised that he was still fully dressed and that Vince still wore his shirt. So much for the full fuck. Still there was time as long as Vince did not wake up with an attack of the 'shouldn't-haves'. Stuart reached over and unbuttoned Vince's shirt, wiping his hand on it before fully removing the garment. He then stood and shucked his own clothes and spooned behind the now gently snoring Vince. With a gentle kiss to Vince's shoulder Stuart too tried to doze, his mind filling with naughty images of how else he could please his friend.

\---------------------

Vince woke from the most amazing dream and wondered how it was that he had gotten there, he could feel the warmth of another's arms but he could not remember who it was, he wriggled a little to try and escape the embrace but the arms only tightened around him as if it were a child whose teddy he was trying to steal. After a few moments he rolled over and found himself lying naked across an also very naked Stuart, their cocks nestled together and Vince felt the redness spread across his cheeks as he automatically hardened. Stuart who had been asleep before woke to find Vince half hard and on top of him.

"Oh God�" Vince said as he tried to pull away. "Stuart..I.." Vince couldn't quite remember in his sleep addled state how it was that he had ended up naked and in bed with his best friend, nor did he know why Stuart had not kicked him off already.

"Morning." Stuart said as a wicked grin spread across his face and he pulled Vince down for a kiss. Vince didn't really remember what it was that they had done but Stuart was obviously pleased about something and Vince was not about to deny the chance to kiss Stuart, it was this which brought the epiphany about why they were in bed together. "Okay, its actually more like evening." Stuart said as he saw the confusion that played across Vince's face. "You want to go out for something to eat?"

Vince did not move so Stuart rolled them back over so that he could get up and take a piss. Vince took this as a sure sign of rejection, his ego to fragile to remember the hot kiss that the pair had shared.

"So this is it?" Vince asked. "One blow job and you're off again?" Vince accused.

"I'm taking a piss Vince, not leaving to have sex with the bell boy; besides it was *your* arse he wanted." Stuart said with a smile. Vince paled a little as he realised just how possessive he was being. Stuart decided that the piss was less important than sorting out the problem with Vince and instead of leaving he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I�" Vince began but Stuart silenced him with a kiss.

"I know that it's hard to believe after all this time that I want to settle down but I meant what I said about being tired of that place, tired of the same old faces and the little kids." Stuart said. "Truth is I want something more and the only person that I want it with is you."

"I want that too." Vince said quietly.

"I know." Stuart said. "But it'll take a while and I understand that, all I want is you to trust that I love you." Stuart said. Vince looked at him and smiled hopefully.

"You said it first, puts you in charge."

"No I didn't." Stuart replied seriously. "You said it every day for sixteen years in every little thing that you did, it's only now that I've started to notice." Vince looked away but Stuart turned him back to face him. "So, what do you say we give this a go?"

" You'll give me a go, you mean." Vince said with a blush as he repeated Stuart's joke.

"We can do that too." Stuart said as he stood to leave, Vince watched his arse as he left and smiled when Stuart gave the cheeks a deliberate clench as he knew he was being watched. That was just one of the things that Vince loved about Stuart and now that there were so many he would really like to see where it took them.

\--------------------

Part 2 � On the Road.

Vince should have known that Stuart would tire too quickly to wait for the Jeep, they had been in the city for only a day when Stuart was dragging him to a hire car company so that they could be one their way. There was not even time to stay an extra night at the hotel before Stuart was ready to leave.

Vince had experienced one night in Stuart's arms; one night after a fantastic blowjob and then they were on the road. The small voice in his head that told him he was stupid to trust Stuart was saying to him that the reason they were leaving so soon was that Stuart wanted to get away from the scene of the crime, wanted to hide the fact that it had ever happened, that was why he had not mentioned it or started anything since he woke up. Vince wanted to shut the voice up, wanted to tell it that it was wrong and that Stuart had changed but tigers didn't lose their stripes overnight and Stuart was still going to be on the prowl, how could he settle for someone like Vince?

"Oy, where are you?" Stuart said waving a hand in front of Vince's face; they were outside the hotel waiting for the bellboy to load their luggage and load up the Jeep that Stuart had picked. Vince was pulled from his musings by a slap upside the head from his best friend - former best friend if his distance was anything to go by.

"Sorry�" Vince said. "God, it must be the jet lag, you sure you want me to drive?" He said as he looked for an excuse not to leave, or better yet an excuse for Stuart to buy him a ticket home so that he could get out of the painful display that was inevitable now that cum had been shed between them.

"You're better off than me." Stuart said with a yawn. "I hardly slept last night."

And there it was, Vince told himself, the first veiled threat, the comment that would start the deluge of criticism and abuse. Stuart leaned in close and Vince tensed expecting the verbal blow.

"Couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to finally feel that cock up my arse�" Stuart said in a whisper. Vince coughed a little as the lump that had formed in his throat dislodged itself in surprise, Stuart raised a hand and began to rub gentle circles on his back, this was new. Vince turned and saw a look of concern on Stuart's face, his eyes filled with tears as he wondered how he could ever doubt this man and he felt the heaviness of guilt as Stuart read the thoughts in his eyes. Stuart knew that he had not trusted him and there was a complete change in Stuart as he read that in Vince's eyes, instead of the anger that Vince would have anticipated there was a quiet resignation as if Stuart had known that Vince could not trust him.

"Stuart, I�"

"No, it's okay." Stuart said. "I get it, Stuart Alan Jones can't be trusted." He said, and Vince knew that he was quoting a man from Stuart's own past. Mr. Daniels had told Stuart that they could not have any kind of relationship because he was not trustworthy, 12 years old and Stuart had been told by the first man he loved that he was not worthy, Vince felt as if someone had gutted him with a butter knife when he saw the look in Stuart's expression, but the self-pity changed to resolve of a type that Vince had not seen before. "But you will trust me Vince, I don't care if it takes a week or a decade, you will trust me eventually because I'll prove to you that I can do it."

Vince smiled shyly and leaned in to kiss Stuart, his friend had finally faced one of the demons that had forced him to run from commitment his entire life and Vince was glad that he was the one that Stuart had finally given in to. If nothing else it was the beginning of something new for them.

"Sir, your car is ready." One of the valets said as he held out the keys, Stuart looked a little disgruntled as he pulled out of the tender moment but it did not stop him from handing the young man a $50 bill before he led Vince away from the hotel and towards the car that would be their ride until the Jeep arrived in a week or so.

The young man clutched his tip and as he watched them walk to the car hand in hand he adjusted his hard on hoping that no one had seen him do so, damn they were a good looking couple, and as he watched them get in to the car and drive off into the horizon, he wished that he had a man like that in his life.

\--------------

Vince had been driving for over four hours when they passed a gas station, it was situated in a town which was little more than a hamlet but it had what they needed, that being a place to get food, a bed and to stop for gas. They were lucky that it was so much cheaper there and so they could afford more of it; Stuart wanted to fly between the cities but since he had seen Thelma and Louise Vince had wanted to drive through the states, or at least some of them and see the "undiscovered America." He supposed that because he was the one that wanted to drive he would end up doing most of the driving.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Stuart asked with a yawn as they pulled onto the forecourt, Vince assumed that now they were stopping Stuart had decided to wake up and stretch his legs or just to see where it was that they were. Vince had taken in the miles and miles of freeway from his driving while Stuart had slept and was expecting to do the same.

"Depends on where exactly it is that we are going�" Vince said, truth was he didn't know he had just headed out onto the road and not really cared what direction they were going in. If they hit the sea they could always turn around and if they got somewhere that looked interestnig they could stop, they could rematerialise wherever they wanted and that was what made the adventure so exciting.

"Well, we could head out to SanFran and check out the Castro, or go to LA to meet some famous film stars, I hear that everything is bigger out here�" Stuart said waggling his eyebrows, then a frown came over him. "Guess we'll just have to take that one as given coz you're not to go checking out those American men."

Vince blushed as he realised what it was that Stuart was saying, he was insinuating that they would be monogomous which was something that they had not even discussed. Sure Stuart had said that he loved him but Vince had been in relationships before where they had loved each other but still slept around, he had assumed that if Stuart ever settled down it would be more like that.

"You can't either then, that arse is mine." Vince said, hoping that he was not pushing Stuart's comfort zones too far. A broad grin spread across his friend's face as if he was happy that Vince had said so; Vince could not work out why.

"As long as you make full use of your priveleges I won't have to will I?" Stuart replied.

"Righto, must remember to shag Stuart blind." Vince said, he sounded casual but the redness at the tops of his ears as he said it showed how embarassed he was to take the teasing this far, they had never really gotten to out and out flirting, it had always seemed too dangerous and it was a new thing for Vince to joke about.

"Make me come till I forget my own name, Yeah?" Stuart said, this made Vince colour completely red which in turn made Stuart grin all the more. Vince used the excuse of having to get the gas to get out of the car and leave behind the conversation that had made him blush so hard. It was going to take a lot of getting used to being with Stuart. Hmmm, being with Stuart, he liked the sound of that.

As the gas attendant watched the crazy grinning tourists leave he wondered if they were running drugs or if they were just permanently happy. Maybe they were visiting from California, all Californicators were like that after all.

\-----------------

Four hours became eight and Vince was getting tired, he had no idea where they were and it seemed that they were in the middle of some four-letter state with no real people in it, it was Iowa or Ohio or one of the others that British people always confused and he really did not know where they were.

"We ought to stop somewhere." Stuart said, his apparent lack of common sense showing through. Vince pulled over to the side of the road and threw up his hands. "There is a farm just up there." Stuart said pointing to what appeared to be an abandoned building a few hundred feet away.

"We're not stopping out here in the middle of nowhere Stuart." Vince siad. "All sorts could happen; we could get attacked by crazy locals or eaten by some wild animal, or maybe the farmer will be some great big redneck with an overactive thyroid and he'll set Hank his killer dog on us�" Vince said. Stuart knew that he had lost him as Vince was off on one of his rants and he would be there all day if he let him. "Or a serial killer will see the lights from our car and no one will ever find our bodies because we're in the back of beyond."

"Vince, as much as I love you I swear if you don't shut up and drive I'll rip your arms off just so I can beat you repeatedly with them." Stuart said as he stared at his frined with apparent ire. The fact that he had said 'I love you' had stopped Vince's tirade made Stuart smile and a few moments later Vince was pulling the rented Jeep into the driveway of the abandoned barn buildings.

It was almost humorous to see the look on Stuart's face as he took in the rustic charms of their surroundings, there were no other people for miles around and Vince was sure that they were going to die there, Stuart on the other hand had a wide grin plastered on his face like a spoilt rich kid who was going camping for the first time.

"Come on Vince, it's not so bad, people slept on bare ground for centuries before they invented real mattresses." Stuart said, Vince was not convinced. "We could even have a roll in the hay!" Stuart said with a waggle of his eyebrows, Vince's uncertainty changed to indignation.

"I'm not letting you fuck me in the hay, I'll get a rash, or worse some kind of infection like those beach parasites." Vince said. "Can't we just sleep in the car?"

"Oh come on Vince, where is your sense of adventure?" Stuart said. "I'll go on the bottom and you can ride me, or better yet I'll bend you over a hay bale all nice and civilized."

"N.O. Stuart, I am not shagging you in a barn."

"I heard that others do it all the time, there was this one story of a couple who stayed in a barn when there was no room at the inn and well, let's just say they had a religious experience!" Stuart said with a smile, Vince was not convinced.

"I'm not doing it and that is final, Now grab the sleeping bag before the police come along and arrest us for tresspassing or something."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you, getting to see PC Plod's truncheon, maybe playing with his handcuffs?" Stuart said with a lascivious grin, Vince blushed deeply and Stuart made a mental note of that, he wondered if he had discovered some untapped fantasy in his best friend and began to imagine Vince chained to a large four poster bed, his hands bound with handcuffs, his cock straight and leaking and a look in his eyes begging for release.

Stuart shuddered and pulled himself out of the daydream, he could not afford to get too pulled in, Vince was not going to shag him and there was no one else around, there was never going to be anyone else that he would let shag him either, at least not while Vince wanted him. He was sure that they would have a nice hotel bed soon enough and then he would be able to make love with Vince.

"And you say that I wander off in my thoughts." Vince said as he slapped Stuart gently on the shoulder. "Come on, I've found a nice hayloft we can use." Stuart raised an eyebrow. "For sleeping." Vince quickly ammended but Stuart was already chuckling ahead of him as he headed inside. Vince saw that Stuart had left the sleeping bags behind.

"Bastard." He said playfully as he grabbed them and went inside after his friend. Maybe this was the start of a big adventure.

\---------------

Vince woke early the next morning to find that Stuart had shifted in the night, he had started out furhter away than Vince would have liked but in sleep he had snuggled close to his friend. Now Stuart was wrapped around him as if his life depended on it, of course given the cold of the night before it may well have. Vince felt the pressure in his cock and got up to take a piss, he would dearly loved to have stayed in Stuart's arms a lot longer but when nature called he always listened, rather than than end up like Dave - or Damp Dave as he was now known.

Stuart woke as Vince pulled away and felt the ache in his own groin, not piss hard but Vince hard. He vowed that they would spend the night in a hotel as soon as he found one and he would do this properly, would give Vince a good shafting and get one in return. It had been far too long since he had a shag and it felt longer because of the perpetual hardon that just looking at Vince now gave him. He didn't know how he could have missed Vince for so long, could have been so callous as to turn his back on his friend \- now he just wanted to make up for that as soon as possible so that they could move on.

"Morning." Vince said as he shook out the last few drops and tucked himself away, he wanted nothing more than to get back into bed with Stuart but he had meant it before when he said that he was not fucking his friend in a barn and he wanted to get the rest of their journey underway so that they could get to their destination before dark and find a suitable place for the shag of his lifetime.

"Morning lover." Stuart said as he got up and went over to Vince, he pulled him toward him and into a long slow snog, just because they could not fuck it did not mean that they could not do everything but. Vince shivered with anticipation as he heard Stuart growl out the endearment, he felt himself harden but did not want to indulge Stuart too much and pulled away more quickly than he would have liked.

"There's plenty of time for that later." He said. "Right now I want to get back behind the wheel."

"I'll drive today." Stuart said, his mood obviously pissy because Vince had stopped his planned seduction. "We'll get there quicker."

"Wherever there is." Vince mumbled as he watched Stuart walk out of the door, again leaving the sleeping bags and things for Stuart to get. He piled up what they had used and then followed Stuart out; heading towards the Jeep and the rest of their journey.

\---------------

'There' turned out to be a motel off the beaten track.

"Is this okay for you?" Stuart asked, his voice ragged with tiredness and Vince wondered if he had been too picky about the one that they had passed an hour before that had been little more than a wooden shack.

"Forgive me if I don't want to get stabbed in the shower by a man that dressed up in his mother's clothes." Vince said, Stuart laughed at the random reference and shook his head at Vince's melodrama. There was something to be said for Vince being full of useless information, it at least kept him forever entertained trying to work out what his best friend was going to come up with next.

"If anyone impales you in the shower it will be me" Stuart said lasciviously as he pulled off the road, Vince assumed that they were stopping there whether he liked it or not; Stuart was too tired to drive anymore and he was obviously getting cranky. Vince decided that he would make do with the quaint motel rather than take a chance with Stuart in one of his snarky moods, he was safer that way.

Vince checked them in while Stuart parked the car and was surprised that the motel was owned by a young couple that didn't bat an eyelid when he asked for a double room, despite being small town folk they had open minds and Vince decided that he would not think with his stereotypes again, maybe they were going to have a good time after all. Stuart was leaning against the jeep when Vince returned and pulled his friend towards him. At first Vince understood it to be an initiation of sex but then Stuart just held him and he realised that the Irish lad just needed to recentre himself, they had shared hugs like this before but it had never occurred to him that Stuart needed them as much as he did.

"What was that for?" Vince asked as Stuart pulled away. Stuart looked at him and there was a sad expression in his eyes, then he spoke the words that Vince had never thought he would hear from Stuart Alan Jones.

"Not everything is about sex."

Stuart had taken the key and the bags and walked towards there room before Vince could comment.

\-----------------

The room was not quite as bad as the kitsch one that they had stayed in at Judith's wedding but it was nearly as bad. The walls were a strange cross between peach and orange, as if they had been terracotta when it was in style but over the years had faded to this strange mix. The bedspread and carpet were a dark pink and together the two seemed to oddly match, the bed itself looked comfortable and Vince could not help but press his hand on it to check the matress for firmness. Stuart stood motionlessly at the window and looked out over the surrounding lands, as if a master surveying his kingdom.

Vince knew that he had offended Stuart outside and stood behind him, wrapping his arms gently around his friend's waist - he supposed that Stuart was his boyfriend now, but he could not bring himself to use the word, there was still a part of him that wanted to hold back and that was the problem. Stuart had grown up his entire life with the stigma of not being trusted, when his parents had problems he was the last to know, no one wanted to bother Stuart, Mr. Daniels had not trusted his love and nor had the one other relationship that he had tried in college. Now Vince realised that Stuart was finally ready to risk his heart again and he had let him down.

"So, I get to be Kate Winslet this time?" Stuart asked as he felt the need to fill the silence, that was a bad sign, they had always been comfortable with the non-verbal communication between them, there had never been a reason to talk at times like this or if there had it was Vince that filled it.

"No, you get to be Stuart, and I get to be Vince." Vince told him, Stuart turned and looked at his friend, the confusion clear on his face. "And I get to be the one that apologises for being a twat."

"It's alright." Stuart said, his eyes downcast.

"No, it's not." Vince said. "People don�t pick on you and get away with it remember?" Vince said angrily. "No exceptions. No one gets to have a go, even if they think they're hard enough." He tried to make it a joke even though his meaning was deadly serious, Stuart was not having any of it.

"A leopard can't change his spots." Stuart said as if quoting some old tale he had been told one too many times, he was sure that was what Sean had told Stuart when he dumped him, even at 21 Stuart had slept with a number of men and his boyfriend had felt inferior. At the time Vince had been so blindly in love with Stuart he had hated the other man for telling Stuart he was not worthy, now Vince had suffered the same insecurities and was hating himself for them.

"You're not a leopard Stuart." Vince said, although he knew it was lame. "No matter what people tell you or expect of you, you're only human."

"I'll fuck up." He said. "Maybe we should just forget this ever happened."

"What?" Vince retorted. "Nothing has happened yet, unless you count sucking me off, if that is your view of 'something' then I'm glad I live in a small world. Stuart, you are going to fuck me so hard that I can feel you for a week and you are going to do it tonight." He said this time a clear note of resolve in his voice. Stuart was usually the dominant one but Vince could be domineering when he needed to be. "You promised me that we would give it a go and I want to do that. I'm sorry that I can't change overnight, neither of us will but I want to at least try."

"I do love you." Stuart said, looking up as his eyes brimmed with tears. "I want to try too."

"Good, then stop this self-pitying lark and give us a good shafting, I've not been fucked in months, you don't even need the bell anymore." He said, referring to the Pavlov's dog comment he always made. Stuart smiled slightly and stalked over to Vince picking him up and carrying him to the bed where he placed him dead centre and then climbed on top. Vince felt his cock tingle at the fantasy, being carried to bed was so close to being carried over the threshold, he had always wanted Stuart to treat him with a bit of romance and now that he could see his friend had it in him it opened up a world of possibilities.

"We are a pair of twats." He said as he placed a gentle string of kisses down Vince's nose before planting their lips together. Vince felt his hard on return from earlier that day and was glad that Stuart was responding. They would not solve all their problems with sex but it was a good start.

Stuart carried on kissing Vince as he undressed him, Vince moved only to allow shirts to be removed and pants to be taken off, eventually he was naked and he rolled Stuart over so that he could be on the bottom while Vince undressed him. When they finally pulled apart their lips were swollen from kissing and both were completely naked and sporting erections that begged attention, Vince lay on his tummy but felt hands roll him over onto his back. It didn't last as long in this position, it would take more work but Stuart wanted to see him, wanted to look into the eyes of the man he loved as he came.

Vince reached into the pile of his abandoned clothes and pulled out a condom and lube, it made him look like a slut but he had transferred them from his bag when they had stopped for lunch and they had remained there ever since. Stuart rolled his eyes and reached for the lube, hesitating a moment before taking the condom too.

"Next time we stop in a town big enough to have a clinic we're getting tested." Stuart said seriously as he unconciously stroked his hand up and down Vince's hipbone and thigh. "I'm serious about this and then we can take the last step." Vince knew that Stuart was being sincere, he was an ardent supporter of safe sex and so this was a sacrifice for him, an earnest attempt at commitment. Vince wondered if what they said was true, if sex without a rubber was more sensual, he assumed that it would be more messy but he had often fantasised about it, it was one thing he had never experienced and had only ever wanted to experience with his one true love. That had always been Stuart.

"I love you." Vince said, not knowing what else to say and judging by the smile that adorned Stuart's face it had been a good answer. Stuart rolled the condom on himself and then gently applied pressure to Vince's opening, Vince responded by lifting his legs to allow better access and Stuart prepared him with a finger, first just one up to the knuckle, then he pushed it in further as Vince got used to the breach. After Vince had moaned in response Stuart was impelled to use a second, he knew that he was quite large and wanted Vince to enjoy this too so he slid in a third finger to be sure. Vince felt filled by the three fingers that penetrated him, he could not wait to feel Stuart himself inside.

"Stuart�want you.." He babbled as he felt the pressure hit the nub inside him, a wave of pleasure flowed through him as he felt his prostate stimulated and then he felt the loss as Stuart pulled out. "Need you.." He said and Stuart shushed him gently as he lubed his erection and lined himself up with Vince's hole.

"Just a minute�we're nearly there."

Vince felt Stuart's first advance as the blunt head of his cock pushed past the relaxed ring of muscle, Stuart felt the hot tight channel as it surrounded him and he pushed slowly but firmly until he was in. Vince let out a 'whoosh' of air as he did so as if he had been holding his breathe, he was sure that this was some monumental occasion and for a moment Stuart remained still, just happy to remain in the moment. It was only when he started to move that Vince felt the emotion overtake him.

Stuart saw the tears in Vince's eyes and wondered if it was pain, Vince's hard on was still throbbing between them but he paused a moment to check that his friend was okay.

"Vince?" He asked, the question coming out as a pant as he fought the urge to push again. Vince swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and opened his eyes, he had not realised until that moment that they were shut. "Am I hurting you?"

Stuart felt the panic rise in him as he saw the tears that gathered at the corner of the amazing green/gold eyes. He could not bear to see them.

"No�Just�just give me a minute�" Vince said as he tried hard to keep his emotions in check, to rope in the feelings that welled inside him. Stuart leaned down and kissed him gently, Vince took the support and then allowed himself a few breathes. It had never been like this before, he'd had all kinds of sex - good sex, bad sex, dirty sex, weird sex, but this was like nothing he had ever felt before. He felt as if he could feel his soul leaking out of him and merging with Stuart, as if he could not see where he started and Stuart stopped. He realised that this was truly love, not the unrequited kind that he had followed for so long but the full and reciprocal kind, that which he had been looking for his entire life. The type from love songs and the poetry that Stuart read at University, even though he now denied ever studying English.

Stuart tried to pull out but Vince stopped him with a look.

"I'm okay, just�it�s intense." He said, Stuart looked at him critically for a moment and then nodded. "Just�"

"I love you." Stuart said as he moved back in. Vince felt the hand that reached down between them and knew that Stuart was carrying on, he felt the passion building and knew that they could not wait. "I love us�"

Stuart stroked Vince a few times, just a few tugs was all it took, he was too hard to make it last. Stuart felt the moment that Vince came as his muscles contracted around Stuart's cock giving him an amazing feeling of being encircled. He felt his own balls tighten as he shot and then felt Vince's aftershocks of pleasure milk him dry.

Vince had a hot, sweaty Stuart collapsed on top of him but he could not seem to wipe the smile off his face, he was well and truly happy and that was all that mattered. Stuart's limp cock slid from him and he moved his friend to the other side of the bed so that he could clean them both up, it was too hot to do much but he tied off the condom and wiped them both off so that they would not stick to each other or the sheets. Then he cuddled close to Stuart. He knew that Stuart was not one of hugs but he needed the closeness and hoped that Stuart would understand.

"Love you." He said as Stuart pulled him close, he felt the gentle kiss placed on his forehead as he rested his head on Stuart's chest.

"Love you too." Stuart said, and Vince felt something deep inside him tingle as he heard the words. The more he heard them the more they seemed to come true and he knew that Stuart meant them more than he ever had before, Vince still didn't know if Stuart could ever really love or trust anyone with his heart but he was willing to try and Vince knew this was more than he could ever have hoped for.

They spent the night in the loving embrace of the other and while both still had their own demons to face they knew that now at least they could do it together.

\------------------ Part 3 - Shit nights and Show girls�

"Nights out with Stuart are mostly shit, but it never really mattered because it was with Stuart. He would always cop off and I would be stuck driving him home, now though�there are no other shags, there is no one else for him to cop off with�Is that why he is settling down with me, because there is no one else out there - maybe he's not settling down just settling for me, I'm a warm hole after all�"

Vince put down his pen and closed his journal. It hadn't been a new idea he had kept one throughout his angsty teen years when Stuart had either not been there or not cared that he was tormented by his unspoken love for his best friend. After their first real night together he had known that he had a lot of issues to work through so he had taken to writing them down.

He had told Stuart what he was doing and asked him not to read it, Stuart had nodded and told Vince that it was okay, he could be trusted and Vince replied he knew.

The problem was that he didn't trust Stuart, not completely, if he had he would not have had to vocalise the fact that Stuart should not read his diary; if he trusted his friend he should have expected it. This new thought that maybe Stuart was settling for what he could get had been nagging at him for days, they had stayed in dingy motels or holiday inns that were in the middle of nowhere, right now they were driving through the desert and had not seen a gay bar or anything resembling another openly gay person in miles.

"Stuart�?" Vince asked his friend as he put his diary away and rolled over to where the other man lay, he was trying hard to concentrate on a novel that he had picked up but as soon as Vince spoke in the inquisitive manner he put it aside and focused completely on Vince. "When are we going to get a bit of adventure, real adventure?" Vince asked, he didn't really count the night in the barn or their night spent making out in the Jeep adventure.

"What do you want?" Stuart asked, a small smile spreading across his face as he pulled Vince up so that he lay on top of him, Vince had come to realise in the last few days that Stuart liked to feel him like this, liked the weight on top of him even if they were just talking or kissing; Stuart had said that not everything was about sex and Vince was starting to believe him.

"I don't know." Vince said and at least that much was true. "I just want some night life or something. I'm tired of staying in these shit places and having to be careful how I look at you, or touch you." Vince sighed. "I thought that you were rich�"

"And I thought you wanted me to yourself for a while." Stuart said, he didn't sound bitter but there was an edge to his words. "What about Vegas?" He asked.

Vince thought it over for a moment, there was drag shows and cabaret, it would be thriving with people and more importantly he was sure that there was a gay club around that he could take Stuart to. He suddenly felt the urge to do some dancing and just be around other people, a place where they could be free.

"Sounds like something the Doctor ordered." Vince said, Stuart rolled his eyes knowing that Vince didn't mean a medical doctor.

"Maybe we could shoot a porn film while we're there, Vince does Vegas�" Stuart added with a lascivious grin and a waggle of his dark eyebrows. Vince laughed but his whole heart was not in it, he wanted this to be a test of Stuart's faithfulness to him and that was what was at the back of his mind throughout. He just hoped that Stuart would not be too disappointed if he worked it out.

\----------------

A trip to Las Vegas was like Blackpool illuminations viewed through the goggles of a drug addled weekend, at least for Vince that was the closest he had ever come to this type of flashiness and that many lights. There was something superficial about Vegas, after all it was the place where all the couples were supposed to run away to get married or to win the money that they needed to set themselves up for life. Vince just hoped that they could take in some of the sights while they were there. Stuart on the other hand had a different idea about the way that their trip would go.

The Irish lad was tired of watching Vince being edgy where their relationship was concerned, sure it was new and he was aware that his track record did not exactly speak highly of itself but he wanted Vince to give him a chance. With Cameron and Dominic and all of the other men that had left footprints (or in Darren's case jack boot prints) on Vince's heart he had given them several opportunities, but Stuart was damn sure that he was only getting one - if that was the case he wanted to be able to show Vince that he would not screw up.

He could see the cogs slowly turning in Vince's head when he mentioned Vegas, Vince saw the chance for Stuart to stray, to leave him behind for some better looking or younger model. Stuart just hoped that he could persuade Vince that as far as he was concerned there was no one better than Vincent Tyler.

\--------------------

The hotel was large, flashy and amazingly expensive and Vince wondered why he had wanted Stuart to take him somewhere again. Around the rednecks and ruffians of the backwaters he at least felt some level of understanding, he was after all a working class man, just like them. Here he felt a lot out of place and back in the type of world where Stuart Alan Jones held all of the cards and he just had to stick around and wait for the scraps from under the table. At least there was some tourists around that were just as clueless as he was and he was not completely out of place.

"So, you want a penthouse again?" Stuart asked. "Treat you like the queen that you are, yeah?"

Vince blushed at the comment and hid his face, he knew that no one could possibly have heard his friend but it did not stop him from being embarrassed.

"Stuart. Please, behave." Vince chastised. "I wanted this to be normal as well as a bit of fun." Stuart looked suitably sobered, although there was still a twinkle of school boy mischief in his eye.

"Okay, just a normal room but I'm asking for extra towels and a nice, large, soft, double bed." Stuart said. "I want to take my time with you, pamper my lover and treat myself." Vince felt a tingle at the words, wishing that Stuart meant them as deeply as they were felt. "Excuse me, we'd like a double suite, Jacuzzi ensuite and plenty of hot water."

"Of course sir." The receptionist said as Stuart handed over his platinum card. Vince supposed that this was one way of keeping Stuart happy, he was always happy when he was spending his money, especially when he could make a show of it. "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes, have room service send up some champagne and strawberries, I feel like celebrating." Stuart said. "It's our anniversary�two weeks and going strong." He said, the receptionist, obviously a consummate professional did not even blush at his words. Vince however found them completely inappropriate, not because it was untrue but because he had forgotten. There was a guilty feeling burning in his belly as he wondered why he had spent so much time focusing on how this would end badly and not enough on enjoying it while it lasted. With a smile he thanked the lady at the desk and then reached out to take the keys that she held. Stuart was too busy putting away his money to notice. Vince patted his lover on the bottom gently to signal that they were leaving and then headed towards the lift, glad to hear the familiar patter of feet in the characteristic swagger only a few steps behind him. By the time they reached the lifts Stuart had caught him completely.

"Happy Anniversary Love." Stuart said as he gently kissed Vince's neck, wrapping his arms around him from behind as they waited for the car. Vince quietened the voices that questioned this in the back of his mind and tried to focus himself on making it a very happy anniversary indeed, just in case it was the last one he would ever see with Stuart.

\---------------------------

The room was nothing short of amazing, a large four poster bed that looked as if it would sleep six and every convenience that someone could ever dream of. To Vince it was like staying at the Ritz, although he was sure their rooms would be even more posh but this was what he had wanted, something incredible to remember Stuart by, especially if this was their last chance at consummating their relationship. Vince felt a need to have his way with Stuart there and then, just in case it was his last chance and no matter how desperate it made him sound he really wanted to be able to feel Stuart for a while.

"Stuart�?" Vince called slightly as he saw his lover come out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a towel, he'd obviously just been for a piss or whatever and finished up.

Stuart looked at his friend, the greed in his eyes clear as he took in the contours of the oh so familiar body, he wanted Vince, wanted to touch him and taste him and fuck him raw but he also wanted to wait, just a little bit, to savour the views that he had missed for so long.

"I missed you." Vince pouted slightly as he held out a hand and beckoned Stuart to him. Stuart knew that he was being seduced, Vince was about as good at that as he was at faking surprise but Stuart went to him anyway. His friend expected him to be a slut and if that was what Vince wanted that would be what he got. "Come kiss me." Vince said breathily as he pulled Stuart down onto the bed and as their lips met they were both lost in the passion of the moment as the reality faded away until it was only the two of them left.

Stuart took control easily, Vince was too lost in the moment to fight back. He manoeuvred them so that he was on top and leaned down to undo Vince's shirt, undoing the first few buttons as he moved down to kiss Vince's collar bone and taste the salty sweat that had gathered there. Vince who found that he had nothing to do with his mouth was panting loudly as Stuart took his now exposed nipple between his thumb and forefinger and tweaked it, causing it to form into a solid nub. Further manipulation caused Vince to whimper slightly, Stuart nipped at the skin over Vince's collar bone playfully and then kissed a path over to the other nipple, nipping it gently with teeth that were covered by lips to take some of the sting away. Vince arched into the sensation and Stuart made a note somewhere at the back of his passion hazed mind that Vince might like it a little rough sometimes, but for now he wanted to go slowly, make love to Vince until the man screamed at him in frustration wanting him to go faster, to finish him off. Then Stuart would take it slower, just for a while until Vince was almost out of his mind, then and only then would he let Vince come.

Stuart continued to slowly undress his lover, kissing and licking each new section of exposed skin and slowly driving Vince to the point of insanity. Vince allowed his shirt to slide off, lifted his hips for the removal of trousers but other than that he lay almost limp as he let the emotions of the night wash over him. Finally Vince was naked, covered only by the parts of Stuart that lay on top of him, while his partner was still fully clothed. Vince wanted to rectify this but found his hands batted away when he reached for Stuart's shirt.

"Uh uh�" Stuart said softly as he shook his head. "You remember back at school, when you used to watch the other boys in the changing rooms?" Vince blushed, he had told Stuart that once, confided what was a potentially deadly secret and Stuart had belittled him for it, telling him that he could do a lot more than watch. He wondered why Stuart was bringing it up now. "It used to make me hard thinking about it, thinking about you watching me." Stuart said, a gentle kiss to Vince's ear as he leaned in to tell him the secret. "I want you to watch me now. Watch me and know that you can touch, taste, fuck, you can do whatever you want."

Vince gasped, partly from the words and partly from the breeze that drifted over his now exposed skin where Stuart had pulled away suddenly. Vince felt a shiver and he was not sure if it was the coolness of the air-conditioned room or the desire of watching Stuart again, watching as he had been doing for sixteen years, except this time he knew that there was a participation after it.

Stuart worked off his clothes, using the techniques he had picked up from his shags, the voyeuristic ones that had liked to have him do this or those that liked to watch porn where the stars did the same thing. Stuart was above throwing his panties at an audience but he had a few tricks of stripping up his sleeve that if nothing else would make Vince smile. First the shirt came off, unbuttoned slowly as he revealed parts of the tanned chest. Then he turned to take it off, showing Vince the well formed muscles of his back. He undid his trousers provocatively, sliding the zip down a little way before teasing Vince by raising it again, finally he slid them down to his ankles, showing off the muscled and toned thighs, his boxers were next, again with his back to Vince exposing first his arse and then turning to show off his full manhood. Vince gasped a little, silly really seeing as it was nothing he had not seen before but it seemed like the thing to do and as Stuart moved across the room and to the bed where Vince lay he felt himself harden with the carnal knowledge of what was about to occur.

Stuart knew that Vince was his lover, not just for now but for always, but until he was sure that Vince felt the same way he would continue to use protection, Vince didn't trust him yet but he would, and when he did�well, they had plenty of time for that yet and then they could make certain that they were only together and make love without condoms.

Sheathing his rigid cock in rubber for what he hoped was the last time Stuart reached for the lube and set about preparing his lover for his entry, first sliding one finger and then a second inside the hot, tight hole. It was making him harder just feeling Vince like this, watching as his friend moved wantonly onto his fingers and knowing that soon it would be his cock that was encased in the channel. Vince panted as he got used to having Stuart inside him, trying to memorise every last detail of this fuck, when he felt the emptiness when Stuart slid his fingers out he could not stop the moan of protest that escaped.

"Nearly lover." Stuart said softly as he lubed his cock a little and then lined himself up with the opening. "Nearly there."

"Please�" Vince begged, knowing that he sounded almost pathetic but wanting nothing more than to feel that member impaling him, even if it was only for this one last time. Stuart looked down at his friend and saw the need, it was the same necessity he was sure he had in his own eyes, and with a good, hard push he was in, sliding home.

Vince felt the pressure build and only when he felt the scratchiness of Stuart's pubes on his arse did he know that the other man was in completely. Stuart paused a moment, allowing Vince to get used to him before he started to move, he reached to take Vince in his hand but the other man stopped him for a moment before he realised what Stuart was doing. Stuart began to fondle Vince's cock, matching stroke for stroke as he moved in and out of his partner, as if simulating what he was feeling as he fucked in and out of Vince's arse.

They were both caught up in the sensation, Vince rocking with Stuart to keep in time and setting a rhythm between them as they made love. Vince stiffened, his hard on erupting and a moment later Stuart came, the pair of them sharing a moment as they locked eyes and each let out the love they felt in a look.

Stuart moved to pull out but was surprised when Vince stopped him, he knew that this was a moment that Vince wanted to savour, he didn't want the emptiness of losing Stuart just yet and in a way that hurt the Irish lad. Each time they made love Vince thought it would be the last when in reality for Stuart this was just the beginning. He waited a moment, holding the hand that Vince had used to still him, both of the hands surrounded by the silver bracelets that had meant forever where their friendship was concerned, it seemed almost ironic that Vince was grasping onto his wrist for dear life when they had promised each other all those years ago that they would be together forever. Stuart let his hand drop and pulled out, taking care of the messy condom before returning to Vince's side, hoping that he had not hurt his lover too much by ignoring his wish to stay in him just a few moments more.

Vince lay on his side, back to Stuart and one hand tucked under his head as if it was acting as a pillow, Stuart knew that his friend was using the pretence of sleep to ignore what had just happened but Stuart didn't want them to sleep just yet, he spooned behind Vince and slid a hand under Vince's neck, letting his other fall over Vince's waist as if a half hug and reaching down to softly cup the lax genitals that he had just wanked off.

"I'm tired." Vince remarked as he tried to pull away, Stuart knew that this was not the man he was used to dealing with but one who was hurting.

"I know." Stuart replied, a slight sigh on his lips. "I love you." Stuart said, placing a gentle kiss on Vince's shoulder. Vince turned to look at Stuart, as if he needed to see that the words were still true and Stuart leaned in close, rubbing their noses in an Eskimo kiss as he did so. "I. Love. You." He said, emphasising each word with a gentle kiss on Vince's lips and a smile playing on his own.

Vince paused for a moment, taking in the words, as if assessing them, then he leaned in and initiated another kiss, gentle and loving, not as playful as Stuart's but conveying what he wanted to say. It was Stuart that pulled away this time.

"We should get some rest." Stuart said, with a yawn to emphasise his point. "It's been a long day and we've got some playing to do tomorrow. I think Sir ordered some fun."

Vince smiled sleepily and snuggled close to Stuart, wanting to be held close and pretend that he believed that Stuart would settle with him. Stuart was more than glad to help, because he knew that eventually he would get Vince to believe he loved him and when he did he would be able to sleep more easily with the man that he loved wrapped in his embrace knowing that neither of them ever intended on letting go.

\--------------------

Vince felt his heart flutter as he watched the roulette wheel spinning, somehow he thought it was a metaphor for his life, spinning so fast that he could not see where it was going to end up. They were in the casino, or at least one of the casinos that was along the strip. Stuart was in his element, eyes lit brightly as he bet large amounts of money on which number would come up next. At first Vince didn't think he could stomach risking $500 on whether it landed on red or black. Stuart seemed to be winning at the moment but Vince wasn't sure how much longer he could stay and watch, it wasn't until he felt a single chip slipped into his hand that he had even thought about it, but Stuart had told him to pick a number, or a set of numbers and when he had and they had come up Vince was hooked.

A few spins later Vince decided to quit, he took his chips to cash up and was surprised when Stuart followed him.

"Can I help you?" The man at the counter said, as Vince handed the chips to him.

"Erm�Yeah�I'd like to cash these in." Vince said as he handed them over.

"Certainly sir, would you like a cheque or bonds?"

"How much is it?" Vince asked, expecting a few hundred dollars, after all he couldn�t remember how much Stuart had given him but it can't have been that much.

"$10,000." The man said, Vince coughed and looked at him, wondering if the guy was joking but there was not a sign of any humour in his face.

"Wow." Vince said.

"A cheque please." Stuart said, not wanting to wait any longer. "Made out to Vincent Tyler."

"But it's your money Stuart." Vince protested, Stuart shook his head.

"You laid the bet." Stuart said. "So it's your money."

Vince sighed, he knew from experience that there was no use in arguing with Stuart, not when he had his mind set on something. At least this way he supposed he had enough money to set off on his own when Stuart dumped him. Maybe if they didn't survive as friends he could make a start out on his own with the money he had. It certainly made his savings account look miniscule in comparison. Vince pocketed the cheque that he was handed and then allowed Stuart to take him out into the street, hoping that they would find a bank soon. After a brief trip to deposit the money Stuart took him off again.

"Where are we going?" Vince asked as Stuart pulled him into the street, not caring that Vince was actually a little tired from the day's events. It was late evening and they had been out at the casino for the better part of the afternoon.

"You wanted fun, I feel like dancing." Stuart said, pulling Vince into a cab and telling the driver to take them to a club with loud music and good looking boys. Vince knew that this was the moment of truth, the exact test that he had wanted to come back into civilization for. If Stuart went home with him tonight, with only him, then he would at least know that the other was serious, of course he had asked for a place with good looking boys, maybe this was the beginning of the end. After all, Stuart might go with him that night but he was clearly already looking for the next shag, the one that would be his rebound shag after Vince.

Vince didn't like that thought at all, he slumped down into the corner of the seat and stared out the window, the pain growing in his heart as he wondered how long it would take Stuart to find the shag he wanted, the thousandth and first fuck, the one that would come after Vince. His replacement.

\---------------------

Stuart saw the droop of Vince's shoulders as they neared a street filled with clubs that must be gay bars and pubs due to the biased ratio of men to women.

"Are you okay?" Stuart asked his lover, wondering if perhaps Vince was feeling ill. "We don't have to go out if you don't want to. We can head back to the hotel."

"No." Vince said, using the defeated tone that Stuart had rarely seen since Manchester. "I said that I wanted fun."

"Vince, we don't have to be out to have fun." Stuart whispered, leaning over and placing a kiss on his lover's cheek. "We can go back to the hotel and make our own fun."

Vince pushed Stuart away and turned to look at him.

"What? You don't want to be seen out with me, is that it?" He was teasing but the words cut deeper than Vince could have known. Stuart had no way of knowing of the words had an edge of truth to them or not and he was worried that Vince really thought that.

"You know it's not." Stuart said softly.

The cab pulled up outside one of the clubs and Stuart handed him money. Vince was already out of the cab and on his way onto the street. Stuart took a moment and saw how the other men looked at Vince, newly tanned and appearing as if he was ready for action. Not for the first time Stuart found himself glaring at men that were checking Vince out. Back home they mostly knew not to touch him unless Stuart approved but here it was different, no one knew them from Adam and all bets were off. Stuart suddenly realised that if Vince really didn't believe their relationship was for real that he could cop off with someone else and there would be nothing that Stuart could do about it.

Stepping from the cab he quickened his pace to catch up with his lover and placed a proprietary hand on Vince's butt. He would show these Americans just who Vince belonged to so that there was no mistaking that he was off the market.

Vince turned to look at Stuart over his shoulder and gave him a surprised smile. He liked the fact that Stuart was claiming him publicly but wondered whether it would be the same after he had a few drinks inside him. Stuart gave Vince's arse a quick squeeze and then reached for his hand instead.

They weaved their way through the crowds, Stuart leading the way, until they found a small spot between two larger groups on the dance floor. The music was generic dance but it didn't matter to either of them, they were too caught up in the beats to care about the words or melodies that might be laid over the top. Stuart pulled Vince close, grinding against him, and Vince let his mind go. Not wanting to think anymore but instead enjoying the feel of Stuart against him.

This might be the last contact the two of them had and he wanted to remember it all for the cold nights ahead. Stuart might be able to trade him in but Vince was not going to replace Stuart in a hurry. He had tasted his fantasy. There was not much that could top that.

***

Stuart could see the truth behind Vince's attitude as soon as they stepped onto the dance floor. They had danced together a hundred times before but Stuart had never seen his friend like this. Vince was smiling, acting as if he was enjoying himself but the smile never reached his eyes and Stuart had sixteen years of experience of studying Vince to know that there was something wrong in that.

Stuart had been there through Vince's first heartbreak, through Dominic and Darren and right up until Cameron. He didn't need to look too hard to see what was causing this hurt.

Vince thought that he was going to get his heart broken again and was guarding himself against it.

Stuart didn't know how to stop Vince from thinking this way because he had little experience of love. That didn't mean that he didn't know of heartbreak though, he only had to look at the damage his parents did to each other each time they fought to know how it felt and every time he thought of them he had his own touch of heartbreak over not being able to be himself with them.

"I love you." Stuart mouthed to Vince before leaning in for a kiss.

Vince leaned into the kiss, wondering if this would be the last one.

Stuart stepped out of the embrace and pulled Vince towards the bar. Vince was reluctant to go at first, he thought that this must be the kiss goodbye and that now Stuart was off to find his mark. Instead Stuart ordered drinks and then turned to look at his lover.

"Go find somewhere that we can sit." Stuart said. "Or at least a place for us to stand and watch the scenery." He said as he realised that there were few tables.

"Okay." Vince said, wandering off but looking back every few minutes to check that Stuart was still there and was no abandoning him.

Stuart felt like a master that had adopted a puppy that had been abandoned. He knew that Vince would have trouble trusting him but this was harder than he had ever expected.

"Hi." Someone next to him said. "Haven't seen you around here before? Having a good night?"

"Actually, I'm not from around here. Not planning on staying much longer either." Stuart said, dismissing the man. He was average looking, probably 35 to 40 and hoping to get lucky. He was out of luck, at least where Stuart was concerned.

"That's okay, I only need one night." The man replied with a grin that promised Stuart the world if he went with him.

"Thanks, but I'm not a one-night man anymore." Stuart said. "That guy I was with is my future husband."

"Pathetic." The man said, almost spitting out there word. "Such a waste."

"Oh, believe me, it's not a waste." Stuart said.

The barman handed him his drinks, curtailing any further comment.

As Stuart walked away he felt a hand graze his arse. He ignored it because he had better things to do and better places to be.

Vince had witnessed the exchange from his vantage point and could not believe that Stuart was flirting already. He wondered if he had arranged a date for later, the man had seemed extremely friendly and had even touched Stuart's arse as he walked away.

"Got you a vodka tonic. They don't seem to serve Redbull out here." Stuart said.

"I'm surprised you thought to get me a drink at all." Vince said sourly. "I see that you found yourself a new friend."

He hadn't wanted to do this. Vince had hoped that he could be magnanimous and step aside but now he was face with it he didn't want to go down without a fight. Especially not when the guy was so average looking. Stuart had taught him not to take crap from anyone and he was finally going to implement the lesson against his teacher.

"Who?" Stuart asked, looking behind him. Then he remembered. "Oh, you mean the twat at the bar. It was nothing."

"Is that all this is to you too?" Vince asked. "Nothing?"

"No." Stuart said. "'Course not."

"You seemed to be flirting with him enough that he fancied his chances."

"I can't help being dead good-looking." Stuart joked.

Vince didn't laugh.

Stuart sighed.

"Look, he was only asking. I told him, politely, that I wasn't interested because I had a much better prospect for tonight. Go and ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

Vince paused and realised that he was overreacting. He took a sip of his drink as he wondered if he should apologise. He didn't feel like apologising because a part of him still felt that Stuart would betray him eventually.

"Come with me." Stuart said, grabbing Vince by his sleeve and pulling him towards the bar.

Vince fought for a moment but then realised that Stuart was not going to let go unless he followed him. He found himself pulled up to standing in front of the man who had hit on Stuart. He was now working his charms on another young man that seemed more interested than Stuart had been.

"Oi." Stuart said, prodding the man on the shoulder.

The man turned, a thunderous look on his face. He looked as if he was ready to thump whoever had interrupted him until he saw who it was.

"Changed your mind?" He asked. "Want a threesome with the little wifey?"

Vince tried not to balk at the comment. Although he wondered why the man assumed that he was taking the feminine role in their relationship.

"No. I want you to tell him that I wasn't flirting with you." Stuart said.

"Doesn't he trust you?" The man asked.

Stuart didn't say anything.

"Not a great relationship you've got there then." The man continued.

Vince saw that Stuart was seething. No one got to have a go at Stuart Alan Jones and it was about time that the Americans learned that.

"Watch it." Vince said. "That�s my boyfriend. At least I have a boyfriend, don't have to come trawling around trashy bars for the scrapings from the bottom of a dirty beer barrel."

"No, but your boyfriend has to come here to get a decent fuck." The man said. He looked Vince up and down and then shook his head. "I can see why you don't trust him, a man like that has no business being with a man like you. Personally, I'd rather have a wank."

Vince was thinking up a witty retort when he Stuart's fist fly past him and straight into the other man's face. The punch connected with such force that the man was thrown from his chair and landed at an awkward angle on the beer-stained floor.

Stuart was about to wade in for another blow when Vince pulled him back.

"We'd better get out of here." Vince said, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he felt sixteen again. Just like the time he and Stuart had been involved in a fight with the boys from the Church school down the road.

Stuart followed Vince as they ran outside, past the bouncers and into the street.

Vince was about to hail a cab when he heard distant sirens and Stuart pulled him into an alley.

Vince leaned against the wall, hiding from the cops and trying to get his breath back.

"God, this place is mad."

"Well, you said you wanted a bit of excitement." Stuart replied.

They stood side-by-side, leaning against the wall for a moment before Stuart spoke again. This time his voice was low, a hushed whisper as if he were scared of the words.

"I wasn't doing anything in there." He said. "Just chatting really. It didn't mean anything."

"I know." Vince replied. "I just..."

"Need time?" Stuart asked wistfully. It was ironic that he had been the one with doubts and now it was Vince who was letting his self-doubts cloud the love that they had for each other.

"No." Vince said. "I just...I'm sorry."

"So am I." Stuart replied. "I'm sorry for the last sixteen years, not being friends with you, I wouldn't change that for the world but for all the hurt and pain that I caused."

"It's not your fault." Vince argued. "Well, not completely." He corrected when Stuart gave him a look that told him that he knew this wasn't true. "I guess we both have a lot to work on."

"I think it's worth it." Stuart said as he pulled Vince to him, resting their foreheads together affectionately. "I think you're worth it."

Vince leaned forward, kissing Stuart softly so that he would not have to respond.

Stuart allowed himself to be kissed for a moment, permitting Vince to seek the comfort that he needed from him, before continuing.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you and I might chat to some bloke in a bar but it doesn't mean anything. I love you."

"I know." Vince replied. "I love you too."

"I love you."

"I know."

"I. Love. You." Stuart said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

Vince sniffled slightly, his eyes wet with tears.

"I believe you." He said as the tears fell slightly, and for the first time Stuart believed it was true.

***

Part 4 - ...The sand gets everywhere...

Vince felt guilty because he had doubted Stuart's love for him and now he was paying the price. Stuart felt as if he had something to make up for and he was pushing the boat out to make Vince believe he loved him. Vince had always known in his heart that Stuart loved him. It was telling his head that which he was having issues with.

Vince should have known that Stuart would do something like this because he always had to do it bigger and better than anyone else.

Vince had shared a secret with Stuart as they lay together in bed. It had been nice to share some time after the events in Vegas and Vince was slightly buzzed on cheap beer and wanted to share something with Stuart. It was always easier to share in the dark when he couldn't see the pitying look on Stuart's face.

"Do you remember I told you about Penzance?" Vince had asked, keeping his voice soft as if the people in the next room could hear them. It may be a cheaper motel than the monstrosity in Vegas but it was not so cheap that they had to whisper. Still, it felt more intimate to talk this way.

"Your first wank?" Stuart asked. "Sure I do. You called me straight afterwards, the adrenaline still pumping through you. I had a wank afterwards thinking about it."

Vince gasped, wishing he could have seen Stuart's face to see if he was joking.

"You never said."

"Couldn't get a word in, for weeks after all it I ever heard about was the Two Ronnies. I remember you watching it for years afterwards trying to work out which electrician on the credits was the one that had his hands down your tight, white shorts."

"I used to wank thinking about it too." Vince said. "And I didn't need to check the credits, his name was Adrian."

"You didn't tell me that on the phone."

"I didn't know." Vince said. "Not till afterwards."

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked. "After what?"

"I met him again." Vince said, his voice soft. This was something he had never shared with anyone, not even Alex and they talked about everything. "He was down on the beach, with some of the other crew. There was a kind of after hours party and I snuck in hoping to spot someone famous. Didn't have to be one of the Ronnies, but even an actor would have been cool."

Stuart turned over and Vince stopped for a moment, expecting some criticism about how sad he was. Stuart didn't speak though and Vince could feel that he had rolled over to face him, reaching out he felt for Vince's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, telling him to go on.

"He was there in front of a huge bonfire and he looked at me. That same look he'd given me outside the pub. I knew he wanted something and I wanted it too. I'd been half hard since he wanked me off and I knew I wanted more. He led me away from the crowd, towards this row of beach huts. The doors were usually locked but that didn't bother him, he bust one open and then pulled me inside. I'd always wondered what they looked like in there, they had a little fridge and everything but what was best was the wide bench to one side."

Vince felt himself hardening at the memory and hoped that Stuart didn't notice.

"He pulled down my shorts and then sat me on the edge, leaning me back a bit so he could get access. Didn't say anything just started sucking me off."

"Was he any good?" Stuart asked, shifting so that his other hand could brush the front of Vince's sleep shorts.

Vince gasped, half expecting Stuart to start something but his hand stayed there, just cupping him, holding it in his hand as if needing to remind Vince who it belonged to now.

"It was okay. I don't really remember a lot of it. Came in two seconds flat." Vince said, the self-hatred clear in his voice.

"You were fourteen." Stuart replied with a slight laugh. "You would have come from brushing past someone in the lunch queue if they rubbed the right way."

"He taught me how to suck cock too. I was dead scared but he was really nice about it, even talked a bit afterwards. Told me about his filming and stuff. He didn't just work as an electrician, he was a club singer too."

"Yeah?" Stuart asked.

Vince had expected some kind of remark about Vince losing it to a drag queen but Stuart was being kind tonight. Probably trying to get Vince to trust him again.

"I sometimes wonder what happened to him, where he went. If the singing took off or something because he wasn't working on the next series and I don't think I saw his name again."

"Why did you want to share this with me now?" Stuart asked after a moment of awkward silence when they both thought of the more negative reasons that Adrian's name might have disappeared from the screens.

"I just wanted you to know." Vince said, not feeling able to share the fantasy he had which was the real reason for telling Stuart.

He should have known that Stuart would know anyway.

And now they were here, standing in the largest beach house that Vince had ever seen.

Stuart smiled when he saw the look on Vince's face.

He wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his chin on Vince's shoulder and looking out of the large sliding doors towards the private beach.

"They don't have beach huts over here. I asked. But, for the right price, you can rent a house by the beach and I'm sure that there are benches in the changing areas. I certainly have some ideas about fucking you on that beach."

"Someone might see us." Vince said, as he pulled away conscious that they were so close to the shoreline.

"It's a private beach." Stuart said, reaching for Vince again and this time allowing his hand to graze Vince's cock. "And besides, the green flags are out so it's safe to go out on the beach and play."

Vince struggled for breath as Stuart let his hand slide down into Vince's shorts and caress him.

"I really want to play with you."

"Stuart!!" Vince said, battling to break away from his lover.

"Hush." Stuart whispered gently into Vince's ear as he used his other hand to still his wriggling lover. "I want to enjoy this."

"It's nice." Vince said, as Stuart continued to caress his cock at a slow and agonizing pace. "Nice view."

"Keep watching." Stuart said, continuing the slow wank.

Vince's breath hitched as he felt the familiar tightening of his cock. He was hard and ready and assumed that Stuart would bend him over the nearest sofa, or if he were lucky would drag him off towards the bedroom but Stuart continued his pace, slowly working Vince up into a frenzy as he got more turned on.

Vince continued to watch the ocean, seeing it lapping against the beach, the sound of Stuart's breathing in his ear and felt at peace.

The building tension in his balls was the only thing that kept him from falling asleep, and he knew that he was about to explode when Stuart started to kiss his neck as he stroked him. Stuart quickened his pace to help finish Vince off but it didn't pull Vince from his reverie. He was too caught up in the feelings growing inside him and watching the ocean outside, as yet another swell crashed against the beach Vince felt the wave of passion overtake him. He came harder than he ever remembered coming from a wank, but this was no ordinary wank, it was as if Stuart was finally finishing what he had started all those years ago.

"Fantastic." Stuart said as he held Vince close, mesmerising his lover as he withdrew his hand from Vince's underwear and raised it to his lips.

Vince, who had lost all ability to speak, could only watch his lover's reflection as Stuart licked his own hand clean.

"Brilliant." Stuart said, smacking his lips slightly before reaching down to rearrange Vince's clothing. There was no hope for them because despite the baggy shorts that Vince wore he was completely covered in his own come.

"Look at you..." Stuart said. Vince wondered if this was going to be the start of some ridicule but should have known better of Stuart now that they were together. "You got all dirty. We'll have to get you clean, how about a little dip in the sea?"

And before Vince could answer him Stuart had thrown open the doors to the beach house and was running down to the water's edge. Vince could do nothing else but run after him, just as he always did, except this time Stuart turned and caught him.

Turning Vince towards the horizon Stuart wrapped his arms around his friend's waist. They stood there for a moment before Stuart got a mischievous idea and dunked Vince's head under the water.

Vince laughed, splashing around until he found his footing and then turning to exact his revenge on Stuart.

And just like that they were back to being the fifteen year olds who played around and didn't have a care in the world.

There was a long way to go, and they had a lot to sort out but it could wait for a while, or at least until the tide went out.

*** Part 5 - Hot

Mexico was everything that Vince had expected and a whole lot more. From the bars and clubs in Tijuana where anything goes to the amazing Mayan ruins at Tulum and Chichen Itza. Now he was lying on a beach in Acapulco and reminiscing over the last few months. It was hard to watch the waves without getting hard after his and Stuart's encounter in California.

They had stayed at the beach house for a few more days, making use of the private beach and having sex at least twice but it was the last night, when Stuart had held him as they watched the sun go down that Vince remembered the best. ~~~ "That's it." Stuart said with a soft sigh as the sun disappeared over the horizon. "The end of another day."

"But you know what?" Vince asked as he settled into Stuart's arms. "That just means that you're one step closer to the start of a new one."

"When did you get so optimistic?" Stuart asked, nipping playfully at his ear.

"When I finally got what I wanted after years of waiting." Vince replied.

Stuart didn't respond to that and for a moment Vince thought that he had overstepped the bounds of whatever they had. He turned and looked at Stuart and saw the tears which threatened to fall.

"You have got me you know." Stuart said as his voice wavered slightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Vince said.

"You didn't in Vegas." Stuart replied, sounding so insecure that it pulled at Vince's heart strings.

Vince closed his eyes, trying to shut out the accusation in Stuart's eyes. It was true, Vince had doubted Stuart's love for him when they were in the big city and had thought that his best friend would dump him for another man but he was starting to realise that Stuart meant it this time. There had been times in the past that Stuart had taken the piss but this was not one of them.

"I'm the optimist now, remember?" Vince responded. "I'm hoping for the best."

"But planning for the worst?" Stuart asked.

"No." Vince replied. "Not anymore."

Stuart turned his back to Vince and started to head inside but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

Vince hadn't said all that he wanted to say and he wasn't about to let Stuart walk out again. They had been pussyfooting around this issue their entire holiday and Vince didn't want it to continue any longer.

"I mean it." Vince said. "I love you and I believe that you love me too."

"There are some would say that Stuart Alan Jones doesn�t know the meaning of the word love."

"Well, they'd be fuckwits." Vince said, a smile playing on his lips. "I'm your best friend, I'm the man that knows you the best and I *know* that you are capable of loving, you've proved that to me every day since we met, it's only recently that I've started to hear it."

"Well, I'm going to keep saying it and showing it for a long while. Now that you know, I'm not going to let you forget." ~~~

"Don't fall asleep, you'll burn in this heat." Stuart said as he sat down next to Vince on the sand.

"I wasn't sleeping." Vince said. "And do you mind, you're in my sun."

Stuart looked around, noticing that he was casting a shadow over Vince but didn't move. Instead he flopped down beside his lover, sharing the towel and flicking sea water over Vince as he did so. Stuart had been swimming and the water droplets clung to his curls, and made his hair hang in front of his face.

"Oi!" Vince said, shifting out of the way so he didn't get too damp. "Do you mind, you're making me all wet."

"Ooh, Vince...kinky." Stuart said as he reached down and ran his hand over Vince's cock which was neatly outlined in his swimming trunks. "You're lying, you aren't even moist."

"Stuart!" Vince chided as he rapidly checked that no one was watching them. "Behave."

"I thought you liked it when I'm naughty." Stuart said, his voice dripping with sex. "Let's go inside and I'll show you just how naughty I can be."

Vince laughed, he knew that Stuart was not going to let him rest anymore and that this was his chance to be with his lover. It was not that no more chances would come, on the contrary there would be plenty more chances for him to be with Stuart, but now that he had Stuart he wanted him every chance that he got.

Pausing only to grab his towel Vince chased his wanton lover across the beach, past the only other couple there, across the red tiled patio and into their pool side room.

When he got there he threw Stuart down on the bed and grabbed his hands pushing them towards the headboard and capturing his lips in triumph. Stuart let out a satisfied sigh and surrendered to the kiss.

They had travelled the states, through hotels, haylofts, huts and haciendas but it didn't matter where they ended up because as long as Vince had Stuart at his side he was at home.

***

END


End file.
